


Ascensore

by NoMore_17



Series: Dreams [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Forse un giorno avrà senso, Le Anime lo sanno, Opera originale, Raccontare un sogno, SoulsKnow, sogni
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMore_17/pseuds/NoMore_17
Summary: È come se qualcosa o qualcuno stesse facendo di tutto per confonderti. Ogni dettaglio che acquisisci cambia velocemente significato. E continui a girare in tondo. I corridoi, l'atrio, l'ascensore, il terrazzo... e ancora l'ascensore, i corridoi... Quante volte avrai fatto questo giro?





	Ascensore

**Author's Note:**

> All'inizio è stato solo un modo per tenere traccia di quello che sogno. O quanto meno della sua assurdità. Ma forse c'è uno schema, chi può dirlo...  
Forse sono briciole che, come Pollicino, mi porteranno da un'altra parte.  
Forse è il modo che la mia coscienza ha trovato per comunicare con il mio io senziente.  
Forse la mia Anima scalpita per andare da qualche parte.
> 
> O forse sono solo impulsi elettrici che si liberano nel sonno.

È una nave da crociera, ed è enorme.

No, è un grande albergo.

Chi lo sa.

Il mogano dei corridoi e la moquette si adattano ad entrambi, però a te piace di più l'idea della nave. Da sempre.

In effetti uno dei corridoi è vagamente angusto. Sarà una nave.

Trascini una valigia che scivola male sul vello soffice del pavimento.

_Beige, marrone..._

Una signora ti attraversa davanti, diretta verso una porta a vetri. Ha l'andatura a scatti, ti appare furtiva. Si guarda intorno come se cercasse qualcosa.

Tu stai cercando l'ascensore.

Hai delle chiavi in mano, forse della tua stanza. O della tua cabina... Già ma il piano?

Non capisci se stai entrando o se stai uscendo. È come aver fatto un salto nel tempo. Al solito. Ma sei andata in avanti o all'indietro? Chi può dirlo...

Adesso sei nell'atrio. C'è del marmo a terra, allora sei davvero in un albergo. Peccato, l'idea del mare ti piaceva di più.

Anche le navi hanno marmi a terra, a pensarci bene.

Vai verso gli ascensori. Entri in uno spazio delimitato da delle porte automatiche. Ma questi non sono gli ascensori, sono i bagni del pianterreno. Che strano... Ti pareva di esserci già stata, eri più che certa di essere nel posto giusto.

_Grigio, blu..._

Ti guardi intorno. Un inserviente di colore, forse indiano o filippino, blocca l'accesso a tutti e due gli ascensori con dei carrelli pieni di biancheria da lavare, ce ne sono almeno tre. Forse di più. Ti guarda mortificato, si scusa e si affretta a liberare il passaggio. Ti sembra che si scusi in italiano, ma tutt'intorno parlano un'altra lingua. Inglese, pare.

Aspetti questo benedetto mezzo di risalita, quando una signora vicino a te infila le sue chiavi in un punto sulla cornice della porta dell'ascensore, lasciando intendere che sia una procedura fondamentale per chiamarlo. Una cosa che non capisci. Che accidenti ci fanno le persone lì davanti?

_Bordeaux, arancione..._

Ti dice poi che ha dimenticato le chiavi in macchina, e si allontana velocemente. Molto velocemente.

Forse troppo velocemente.

Tu capisci che va cercare un qualche telecomando; pensi che tu il telecomando ce l'hai in tasca, e resti dove sei.

Lei però dice _chiavi_, perché mai tu intendi _telecomando_? E potrai pure pensare di avercelo questo telecomando, ma di fatto non è così. Gli unici telecomandi che possiedi sono nella tua auto. Per un attimo la vedi pure. Nera, parcheggiata sotto casa.

Che strano...

Entri nell'ascensore, attraversando le porte lo sguardo si posa su quelle chiavi in alto a sinistra lì dove la signora le ha lasciate. Due persone che non conosci ti aiutano a salire al piano giusto.

_Il piano giusto._

Già perché tu il piano non te lo ricordi. O forse ti ricordi il piano, dodici ti sembra, ma non il numero della tua stanza. Beh, girando per i corridoi ti verrà un'illuminazione... Dopotutto ci sei già stata.

Sei appena uscita.

Oppure no?

Hai le chiavi in mano, comunque, ci sarà pur scritto il numero della stanza.

Rimetti a fuoco la cabina.

Com'è strano questo ascensore. Ti sembrava chiuso, tutto in legno. Adesso invece è a vetri, come quelli dei grattacieli supermoderni. Ha l'aspetto di una cabinovia. E sale. Tanto.

Le porte si aprono su un terrazzo. Ci sono dei lavori in corso. È luminoso ma polveroso. Sembrano i pilastri incompleti di un palazzo in costruzione; ci sono delle macerie però, con i tondini che escono dal cemento armato sbriciolato. Una trave giace in una posizione innaturale tra due costruzioni diverse, come se ci fosse un ponte o un passaggio verso qualcos'altro.

Chissà se lo stanno costruendo oppure lo stanno demolendo.

_Celeste, bianco..._

Non fai in tempo a darti una risposta, che ti trovi all'interno di una vetrata. C'è del prato sintetico a terra, sei al riparo in un ambiente moderno dove si sta svolgendo una specie di comizio. No, è un incontro per venditori. Di cosa, lo sa il cielo.

Sembra un meeting, la tua coscienza lo percepisce così, ma evoca anche immagini di riunioni promozionali per la vendita di pentole o elettrodomestici di marca. Parlano inglese, vorrebbero tenerti lì.

Tu vuoi solo trovare la tua stanza.

Torni verso l'ascensore. Qualcuno ti fa strada nella cabina.

Una persona gentile.

Questo gira una piccola chiave nella pulsantiera perché tu possa digitare il piano esatto. Decidi per il dodici. Ti parla in italiano, lo ringrazi in italiano.

La chiave è lì nella pulsantiera. Ti chiedi se ci sia sempre stata. Non è il tuo primo giro in ascensore. Forse è lì per quelli che sanno come usarla. Altrimenti si finisce dai venditori. Sul tetto.

Lì ti offrono anche da bere, un giovanottone biondo era seduto sullo schienale di un divanetto con un bicchiere colorato in mano. Altre persone chiacchieravano sullo sfondo bevendo allegramente qualche intruglio alla moda. Le provano tutte per farti restare. Chissà perché ci tengono tanto...

_Verde, nero..._

Sei di nuovo nei corridoi. Speri che qualcosa di familiare ti conduca alle tue stanze.

E di nuovo una signora attraversa il tuo passaggio. Chissà se è sempre lei. È bionda, snella, capelli ricci non troppo lunghi sulle spalle, un vestito svolazzante in quelle micro fantasie a fiorellini delicati, che da lontano sembrano una tinta unita vagamente melange.

Non hai guardato bene quell'altra che passava con le valige al seguito, e nemmeno quella che è corsa via per cercare un qualche telecomando dimenticato. Non poni mai tutta questa attenzione alle cose e alle persone intorno a te. Però in qualche modo ritieni siano la stessa persona. Come se un _"ancora lei?"_ avesse attraversato la tua coscienza.

_O magari sono tre personaggi diversi interpretati dallo stesso attore._

Che strano pensiero...

Questa qui comunque sbraita contro tutto e contro tutti. Sta per sbarcare dalla nave (?), e si sposta nell'Hotel della stessa catena a Firenze. E a Firenze farà un casino.

Per come funziona questo posto. Per come è stata trattata. Lo annuncia ad alta voce. Praticamente sta urlando.

_Perché poi Firenze?_

Hai delle buste in mano. Nemmeno ti ricordi che avevi una valigia con le ruote. Ora sono buste. Grandi buste grigioverdastro come quelle per fare la spesa che si usavano una volta. Quelle che non si rompevano alla prima confezione di tortellini sottovuoto per intenderci...

Continui ad avere le tue chiavi in mano, continui a sperare che ci sia indicato il numero delle stanza sopra, ma continui a non guardarle.

Le cose più ovvie sono sempre ultime a venirti in mente.

In realtà tu _sai_ di avere le chiavi in mano, ma non ne hai diretta percezione tattile. Accetti il pensiero che siano lì. Per questo non le guardi.

Hai questo undici o dodici che di danza in testa, ma non capisci che il numero del piano non può essere lo stesso numero della stanza.

O forse è una cabina... La percezione cambia ad ogni pie' sospinto.

È come se qualcosa o qualcuno stesse facendo di tutto per confonderti. Ogni dettaglio che acquisisci cambia velocemente significato. E continui a girare in tondo. I corridoi, l'atrio, l'ascensore, il terrazzo... e ancora l'ascensore, i corridoi... Quante volte avrai fatto questo giro?

Dove diamine è la tua stanza? Dov'è che sei diretta?

_Viola, giallo..._

È come una partita a scacchi. Appena trovi la mossa giusta da fare, la scacchiera cambia, e tu sei punto e daccapo.

Ti rimane la sensazione di un posto già visto, di una cosa già fatta. Di qualcuno che hai già incontrato. Ma le cose e gli spazi cambiano continuamente.

Un unico punto fermo: l'ascensore.

A questo punto faresti bene ad arrenderti a lui e lasciarti portare dove vuole.

A questo punto, appare evidente che ne sa più di te.

A questo punto, ti svegli.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho deciso di raccontare un altro sogno. Ne seguiranno altri ed altri ancora.  
E forse un giorno tutto questo avrà un senso...


End file.
